


thighs

by allpowerfullou



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Drug Use, Drug lord Yongguk, Fluff and Smut, Hooker Daehyun, M/M, Mostly Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allpowerfullou/pseuds/allpowerfullou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anything, being horribly embarrassed in front of a drug lord he may or may not have been developing slightly less than professional feelings for was on the bottom of his to do list. Getting said drug lord to snort cocaine off his naked body and then fuck him into the mattress, was on the top of that list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thighs

Daehyun’s pink tongue ran over his bottom lip as he glared at the man across the room from him. He pushed himself up on his elbows, breathing heavily as he watched Yongguk’s back muscles moving beneath the pale skin, a layer of sweat making everything glow around him. Or it could have just been the shitty hotel room fluorescent lights and the contact high radiating through his body, Daehyun wasn’t quite sure, but he thrived off of the adrenaline that seeped through his veins at the thought of what was to come.

Yongguk was bent over a dresser across the room with a small black bag in front of him. He dug through it carefully, as if it were worth more than his life. Daehyun cocked his head, trying to see around the man’s body to get a closer look at the smaller bags he was pulling out. Eventually, he held a bag up to the light, illuminating the white powder inside and Daehyun’s stomach rolled with excitement. The drugs didn’t happen as much as he had wished, longing for the searing white powder to fill his senses, making his entire body tense with desire and longing.

When the taller man turned around, the first thing Daehyun noticed was the light dusting of powder along his upper lip. His eyes were glazed over and horribly unfocused, but he gave Daehyun a smirk that made his blood run cold and dick twitch with desire. He pushed himself up further, a low whimper in the back of this throat as his body fought the rising heat. All he wanted to do was to lick the powder off the man’s lip and suck Yongguk off so hard the older man’s eyes rolled back and he fucked Daehyun into oblivion. Biting his lip, his eyes narrowing to watch the older man more carefully.

“Not yet, baby,” he purred, deep voice echoing off the shitty walls, filling his brain with thoughts that would have made any other hooker blush, but Daehyun just whined and threw his head back, shamelessly spreading his legs wider.

With a low chuckle, Yongguk picked up four of the small bags with white powder inside, shaking them excitedly as he sauntered closer to Daehyun. The younger man craved the feeling of the powder burning his sensitive skin only to be followed by Yongguk’s nose and later his mouth. No matter what Yongguk did to him, he always followed up with something so mind blowing he could feel it floating in his body for days.

The bed sank down under Yongguk’s weight as he rested a knee on the bed, moving Daehyun as he pleased, who simply gasped at the nimble, thin hands grasping him with a force he didn’t expect.

"Are you going to be good and stay still?" he teased, hand brushing over Daehyun’s soft, dark thigh.

Daehyun stiffened, trying not to move from the spot Yongguk deemed best for him, but it was so hard not to leap up and kiss the older breathless, licking the remnants of powder off his upper lip. He bit his lip and nodded, almost moaning as Yongguk’s hand moved further up his thigh. It took every fiber of his being to keep from getting hard, having to bite his lip and think of roadkill and grandparents to keep his arousal at bay.

"Good, because if you waste my shit, I’ll kill you. And you’re too hot to be dead, baby," Yongguk was leaning over him, smiling and whispering into the soft skin of his stomach, and Daehyun felt adrenaline rush through his body like a goddamn river.

It sent waves of vibration through his body, making his hips twitch involuntarily and a whine to catch in his throat, low and gravelly. He could feel Yongguk’s chuckle in every nerve, filling him completely, and if it weren’t the underlying fear of being dead, Daehyun would be so painfully hard he’d probably end up blacking out when he came.

Yongguk loved to do this. To take the younger man apart, nerve by nerve. He got his kicks watching Daehyun hold himself completely still as Yongguk undressed him and did everything for him, the only thing the younger had to do was not fuck up, which is a lot of goddamn pressure when you’re only a hooker and fucking one of the most dangerous drug lords in the entire fucking country. But this was Yongguk, not some heartless asshole. He simply loved to watch as Daehyun lost control, unable to keep from getting hard because he did everything that he knew Daehyun liked.

“Yongguk,” he whispered, voice raw, “Please?” The look Daehyun received, was unnaturally cute, given the circumstances.

Yongguk had looked up from his assault of butterfly kisses on Daehyun’s tummy, his bangs were in his eyes, making him blow air from the corner of his mouth a few times in a failed attempt to move it before Daehyun gently brushed it out of his face. The older man bit his lip and smiled, a light blush dusting his cheeks before he hid his face in embarrassment. He peeked up moments later, running his tongue along his lower lip before his eyes finally connected with Daehyun’s.

He knew the mood swings were caused by the drugs, of course. Cute and drug lord weren’t exactly supposed to be used in the same sentence, but some how Yongguk managed it. And deep inside, he wished that it was actually Yongguk. The cute cheeky grin, too many teeth, scrunched up eyes all adding up to some perfectly imperfect man who could ruin the hearts of everyone. But Yongguk was always high. And Daehyun—as much as he loved everything that came along with getting his fix—sometimes wished there could be a little bit more to the man than simply work—or in his case—sex. He didn’t know if the drugs hid his personality or showed it more clearly, but he wanted to know.

“Are you ready, babe?” the deep, soothing voice rang through his head, bringing him back to reality only for the breath to be knocked from his lungs as his eyes adjusting to the sight. Yongguk had his lower lip sucked into his mouth, looking up at him through hooded eyes, a large hand raking through his hair as he cocked his head slightly to the side as if he were trying to dissect Daehyun with his mind.

All Daehyun could manage was a vigorous nod of his head, before he threw himself back, groaning internally. He didn’t trust his voice to not come out two octaves higher, and he really wasn’t in the mood to be embarrassed. If anything, being horribly embarrassed in front of a drug lord he may or may not have been developing slightly less than professional feelings for was on the bottom of his to do list. Getting said drug lord to snort cocaine off his naked body and then fucking him into the mattress, was on the top of that list.

Yongguk left a lingering kiss on Daehyun’s stomach before pushing himself up, keeping his eyes locked with the toned, tan man spread wide across the sheets. The bedding was a deep red, which contrasted against his bruised skin, various shades of black, blue, red, purple, a dark cream, all blended; the bruises and cuts Yongguk had left on previous visits, being pulled together to show off a beautiful piece of art.

He licked his lips, dragging his eyes down Daehyun’s lithe body until they finally fell to rest on his dick, the shaft slowly beginning to grow hard. The bag in Yongguk’s hand shook slightly with anticipation, a sense of urgency filling him as he smirked down. His eyes crawled back up to Daehyun’s, noticing the desperate look in his eye. It seemed as if the hooker’s skin was on fire because every touch caused him to let out small breaths and sounds that went straight to Yongguk’s dick.

The drug lord exhaled deeply before moving to work. He hovered over Daehyun’s thick thigh, mouth watering at the thought of how the man would look with lines of cocaine trailed down each leg causing his heart to race. With as much concentration as he could muster through his swimming, foggy brain, he used extremely slow, careful hands to pour a thin strip of powder down Daehyun’s skin, reveling in the soft sounds from the bruised, needy hooker pinned beneath him. The younger moved minutely under the sensations that scattered through and across his body causing Yongguk to place a comforting hand on his stomach, thumb running circles while grabbing the small, dull razor blade from the foot of the bed that Yongguk had placed there without the other noticing.

“We’re almost ready, baby boy,” he purred, gently taking the metal and scraping the powder into a thinner, neater line.

Daehyun moaned, the cold metal and burning powder almost unbearable as he clenched his eyes shut and prayed to fucking god that Bang fucking Yongguk would hurry up because he was about to fucking explode. Yongguk seemed to sense this, as he looked up at the heavy lidded man. Daehyun had a thin layer of sweat covering his skin, eyes heavy and lips parted as he panted and struggled to keep his body tense and still. He would never admit it, but Yongguk thought this was the most beautiful view in the world. The look of want in the other’s eyes as he was so close to not giving a fuck and begging. As much as Yongguk wanted to keep going, Daehyun wanted it ten times as much as him.

He struggled to keep his breathing even as he moved to the other thigh, soft words of encouragement as he pressed harder on Daehyun’s stomach to keep him still. Yongguk’s face was inches from the younger’s plush skin as the pure white powder cut across the skin, body almost trembling as adrenaline poured through his veins.

“What do you me to do, baby?” Yongguk leaned down to whisper into skin, sharp eyes noticing the way the shallow cuts from the razor blade began to bleed, the blood bubbling at the surface before clotting. He carefully moved around the powder lines, tongue peeking out just enough to lick a small spot of blood.

“Yongguk, don’t, please,” he gasped, but the grin on the older man’s face was enough, “Yongguk. I want you to hurry the fuck up so you can suck my dick and fuck me so damn hard the bed nearly breaks and the people at his hotel actually try to tell us to shut up.”

Daehyun was past the point of giving a shit, he needed to feel Yongguk on him—in him—and he didn’t care what got him there. Apparently, Yongguk wanted this too, because he didn’t tease, he simply kissed Daehyun’s thigh before grabbing the 100 dollar bill that was sitting with the other things on the edge of the bed and tightly rolling it. His thin, long fingers perfecting the tight circle before he placed it to the right nostril. Using his other hand, he pressed his forefinger to the left side of his nose and inhaling along the length of Daehyun’s thigh. His eyes were squeezed shut, a little gasp escaping his mouth as he stopped to breathe before going back down to get the powder he missed. He hesitated, catching his breath as he moved to position himself by the other thigh. He kissed up and around the inside of the other’s thighs, admiring the dark, slightly bruised, soft skin before it ended up sticky and cum stained. He finally aligned himself with the second line, tightly squeezing the wrapped dollar before inhaling again, gasping at the smooth burn electrifying his senses. He pulled back, letting his head fall back as he sat up on his knees, groaning contently as he fought to catch his breath. Yongguk’s eyes were heavy and dark, almost completely black as they slowly fell to rest on Daehyun again, a wolfish smirk on his thin face. He moved down again, pressing his lips to the tan skin before licking the remaining powder, even gathering some of the blood that had caused the drug to stick to the sweat slick skin. The man’s legs were a mess, thin, shallow cuts and white powder in random blotches, and Yongguk licked every inch of it. It felt like eternity, for Daehyun as he looked up at Yongguk studying his every move. His dick was quickly hardening between his legs, but soon enough Yongguk had given in and was pressing sloppy kisses and licks to his length, causing Daehyun to let out half a scream from the sudden feeling before covering his mouth.

He wasn’t quite sure if he actually liked Yongguk as a client. It was true the man paid well, and christ, the things he could fucking do left Daehyun’s head spinning, but the goddamn teasing. After a long day of sucking men off and being fucked to the brink of orgasming but stopping right before he could get anywhere, the last thing Daehyun wanted was for Yongguk to take his sweet ass time licking up the length of his hardening cock. But there he went, going at a pace much too slow for Daehyun’s liking, a smirk on the corner of his lips as he occasionally looked up at the wreck of a man sprawled out beneath him.

Using his free hand, Daehyun grabbed a fistful of Yongguk’s hair, pushing his hips up, letting the tip of his cock brush the man’s plush lips. He looked down through hooded eyes, happening to catch the toothy grin Yongguk gave him before kissing the very tip. His pointed tongue dug almost painfully into the slit, causing the younger to hiss as his vision blurred slightly.

Maybe it was the drug induced stupor, but Yongguk didn’t fucking stop. He slowly shifted himself between Daehyun’s legs, his hellish mouth still reigning terror on Daehyun’s unfortunate dick, before pushing himself as far up as he could. The hooker’s legs naturally fell over solid shoulders, ankles crossing and heels digging into Yongguk’s back as he encouraged the man to do more, take more.

Every inch of skin his lips touched burned white hot. The drugs left a sensation in Yongguk’s mouth that was so strong even Daehyun could feel it as his tongue and lips worked up his dick from base to tip. He let his tongue trace the thick vein running up the man’s cock before moving back up, sucking obscenely on the head, spit and precum falling from the corners of his mouth.

Daehyun was a flushed mess, body humming with electricity, as his gasps and curses filled the room. Both hands had relocated to Yongguk’s thick black hair, alternating between pushing it back out of the man’s face so Daehyun could watch and practically ripping it from his head. Yongguk’s brows were furrowed, a look of concentration on his face that was somehow unbelievably endearing and cute with the spit dripping down his chin.

The moment Yongguk stopped with a contemplative look in his eye, Daehyun couldn’t stop the needy groan falling from his parted lips, a need in his body so strong he could have screamed.

“What are you doing?” he breathed, roughly pressing his heel into the middle of Yongguk’s back as he ran his fingers through the other’s hair, feeling the soft strands between his fingers.

“I’m trying to decide if I should give you what you want,” Yongguk pulled away from his dick, leaving an ache in Daehyun’s body.

“What do you think I want?” he challenged, biting his swollen, abused lip and staring Yongguk in the eyes.

“I think you want me to suck your dick and fuck you, but I could make you cum from this alone, you know,” Yongguk pushed himself up on his elbows, resting his chin on one hand as his other arm wrapped around Daehyun’s soft thigh to loosely grab the man’s dick.

Daehyun whimpered, head falling back against the pillow and hand tightening in Yongguk’s hair.

“Listen here, fucker,” he rolled up, sitting up as best as he could until Yongguk adjusted enough to grab his waist and hold him up, “I don’t care who you are, just suck my fucking dick, then flip me over and fuck me until I cry.”

Yongguk had a gentle smile on his face, and he gazed up at Daehyun with a look of adoration. He shifted his gaze down before nuzzling his face in the soft, freshly shaven skin around Daehyun’s dick, humming contently. Daehyun’s brows furrowed, and he tugged on Yongguk’s hair hard enough for him to lift up enough to look up at the younger man.

“Yeah?” Daehyun’s stomach tightened at the sight, Yongguk’s nose barely brushing the shaft of his dick, and a peaceful look on his face.

“Fuck me, Yongguk,” he whispered, embarrassment trickling into his belly as the other stared at him with a curious look.

Yongguk was about to say something when the shrill ringing of his phone filled the room. The pair made eye contact briefly, the older’s gaze moving between Daehyun and the phone’s perch on the bedside table.

“Answer it,” Yongguk ordered face going hard and jaw setting, leaving no room to argue.

Daehyun swallowed, waiting for the phone to ring again before grabbing it and answering the call.

“Hello?” he asked, brows furrowing and tongue running along his teeth.

A grunt greeted him on the other end before soft, inaudible whispers filled the speaker. When the speaker finally turned his attention back to Daehyun, he seemed hesitant.

“Is, uh, Mr. Bang there?” Daehyun made a face down at Yongguk, angrily gesturing at the now amused man between his legs.

“I’m sorry sir, Mr. Bang is…very, very busy. Did you have something important to say?” Daehyun was so distracted by the angry sounding man on the phone, he didn’t notice as Yongguk moved to lick an obscene strip up his dick before sucking the head into his mouth once more.

Daehyun gasped, hips jerking suddenly as white flooded his vision at the sudden warmth surrounding his dick.

“Sir?” the voice on the other end of the line asked, a long pause before Daehyun inhaled and spoke again.

“Do you have anything important to say, or can you stop wasting my damn time?” he gritted out through clenched teeth, eyes shut tightly as he attempted to regulate his breathing.

“It’s about some of the deal-” the man began, and Yongguk stopped, face going blank as he poped off the hooker's dick and began to move closer to the phone, listening to the man’s rushed words.

The man sounded immediately like he was begging for forgiveness, and Daehyun watched with wide eyes as Yongguk straddled his waist, nudging Daehyun hard enough for him to fall on his back; one hand resting beside his head as he carefully listened to the babbling man. With a careful hand, he pried the phone away from Daehyun holding it tightly to his ear as a calculating look crossed over his face. The view was a little much for Daehyun to take in, eyes slowly running over Yongguk’s entire body, taking away each poised muscle and the way his dick curled up beautifully towards his stomach, thick girth and perfect veins.

“What the fuck is happening with the dealers?” Yongguk asked, voice cold and venomous, leaving absolutely no question as to who he was. The deep, quiet quality of his voice and poise of his body made Daehyun want to melt into the bed beneath him, his arousal growing with the strong words pouring from the older’s mouth.

Yongguk’s voiced lowered, tone getting harsher as his words slipped into a language Daehyun didn’t understand. The younger bit his lip, eyes wide as he was unsure what to do. The older man was gripping the sheets in a tight fist, eyes black and cold. Nervously, he poked his tongue out to wet his lips before slowly reaching up to rest his hands on Yongguk’s chest. The skin beneath his hands was burning hot, and he wasn’t sure if it was from the mass amount of drugs circling through his veins or the sheer anger from dealing with the man on the phone. He moved his fingers softly over the hot skin, drawing patterns and designs absentmindedly, ignoring the hitch in Yongguk’s breath as he pitched his nipple and twisted.

Yongguk's face twisted in annoyance as he slammed the phone down beside Daehyun’s head, ignoring the excuses coming from the other end before grabbing both of Daehyun’s hands and pushing them above his head. Leaning close enough that Yongguk’s lips and teeth brushed against the hooker’s ear, the younger shivered from the proximity and hot breath fanning across his ear.

“There are boundaries, Daehyun. No one will miss you if you’re dead. Remember that, kitten,” he purred, the words cutting him like knives.

As Yongguk tried to pull away, Daehyun caught his lips in a rough kiss, biting the man’s lips to pull him back down.

He let go of Daehyun’s hands to push on his chest with enough force to leave him breathless, “I’m in control, don’t fucking forget it.”

Daehyun bit his lip, looking up at Yongguk with blown, slightly terrified eyes and an intense ache between his legs. Yongguk grabbed the phone again continuing the conversation, words coming faster as he finally put the man in his place. The foreign words rolled off his tongue with a practiced ease and after an eternity, he finally switched back to Korean.

"If I ever see your face again, I’ll make sure every one of your fingers are cut off and shoved into your asshole before you die,” the line went dead before Yongguk carelessly threw the phone across the room, immediately forgetting it as his heated gaze landed on Daehyun.

“You’re turn,” he growled before his hands found Daehyun’s wrists, pushing them tighter to the bed as their lips crashed together.

Yongguk usually changed moods a lot when he was high, the man’s already spastic personality intensified by the drugs in his body, but he almost never took calls during a session. Briefly, Daehyun entertained the idea that maybe he was different, after years Yongguk had finally gotten comfortable with him, but when he saw the unfocused glint of Yongguk’s eyes, he disregarded the thought instead shutting his eyes, pushing against Yongguk’s hold.

He chuckled and dipped his head, lips and teeth moving from Daehyun’s nose to jawline, leaving small red spots and bruises in his wake. Despite his rough kisses, his fingers laced with the younger’s, pulling them down from where they were tightly held above his head and pinning them on the soft pillow underneath Daehyun’s head. He whined as Yongguk’s lips moved further down, fluttering across his neck and collarbones, sucking and nipping at the soft skin. His back arched off the bed, and his hips twitched pitifully as Yongguk slinked down his body, his teasing lips close behind. Daehyun tightened his grip on Yongguk’s hand, pushing against the opposing force as he struggled to wrap his legs around the man’s waist and hold him there. Yongguk looked up, grinning, as he kitten licked Daehyun’s chest, humming contently as he moved to pay special attention to his nipple.

He was getting close embarrassingly fast, cheeks glowing red as he tried to hold back. But, like everything else, Yongguk seemed to realize it, because he let go of one of Daehyun’s hands and ran his hand down the other’s body before trailing between his legs. Yongguk never bothered with lube, knowing Daehyun didn’t mind the burn, instead he ran his hand up the other’s spit slick cock, gathering spit and using that to push a finger into Daehyun. The easily glide of his finger made Yongguk’s stomach roll knowing that he had already been fucked open and now Yongguk got to enjoy it. He didn’t hesitate as he slid in another finger, twisting and moving as his lips danced across the younger’s chest sucking bruises onto the tan skin. Daehyun pushed his hips down on Yongguk’s fingers mewling pitifully, and he tried to encourage the dark haired man to move faster. He arched into his mouth, body conflicting as he struggled to take it all and then some. His dick was red and curled up angrily towards his tensed stomach, begging to be touched, but Yongguk ignored it, adding another finger and continuing his ministrations.

Daehyun was a hot ass panting mess, coming undone beneath Yongguk and his skilled fingers. His back arched off the bed as Yongguk twisted his fingers, the pads brushing against his prostate just hard enough for him to need more. And then it was gone, Yongguk purposely missing the area with faux look of innocence on his face as he continued thrusting his fingers in and out of Daehyun. The latter mentally cursed him up one end and down the other as his fingers got so close, but pulled out mere millimeters from heaven. It took three more teasing brushes of Yongguk’s fingers before Daehyun was grinding his hips down, a futile attempt of fucking himself on long fingers.

Before too long, Yongguk’s fingers were replaced with his cock, pushing all the way to the hilt without a moment for Daehyun to realize what was happening. The younger let out a half choked moan, hands struggling to find something to grab onto as he mentally and physically prepared himself to be fucked up the mattress. The man leaned over Daehyun pressing his lips sloppily to Daehyun’s chest, biting a nipple gently before kissing a wet trail to his mouth. Yongguk’s hands moved to rest on the hooker’s waist after he nonchalantly wiped the precum and lube off his fingers onto the bedspread, hoping to avoid losing his tightening grip.

Sex with Yongguk was revolutionary to say the least. It was as if he got better every goddamn time, and Daehyun wasn’t even sure how that was possible because every thrust and roll of his hips were perfectly calculated to send Daehyun up the wall with lust. Yongguk’s fingers dug bruises, as he slowly began to pull out, leaving only the tip buried in Daehyun’s asshole before roughly pushing back in.

The pace was once again too fucking slow for Daehyun, who, at this point in time, only wanted to get off. He took a shaky hand off Yongguk’s thick bicep, running it down his own body before grabbing his cock hard enough to let out a sharp hiss and stroking it at twice the speed Yongguk was moving. The older man chuckled, his lips still moving wildly across Daehyun’s neck and chest. He hated kissing Daehyun during sex, the very thought of muffling his musical moans causing his gut to twist in anger, instead he added to it anyway he could. His pace gradually picked up as his control began to lessen, his lower stomach burning and dick too fucking hard.

Yongguk pulled back to tug Daehyun back down the bed from where the powerful thrusts had pushed him up, looking at the mess of a man before him. His thrusts faltering slightly as he watching Daehyun, his head tipped back, breathy moans and words spilling out as he tugged at his dick. The very sight was enough maturbation material for weeks to come, the blissed out look on Daehyun’s face just the icing on the cake.

“Daehyun,” he grunted, voice thick and caught in his throat as his senses became for overwhelmed.

His eyes open slightly, looking up at Yongguk with a swimming gaze before looking eyes with the other and speeding up the pace of his hand, “Say my name again.”

Sucking his lower lip into his mouth, Yongguk took a moment to contemplate. His thrusting was near erratic now, the burning desire to pain Daehyun and his thighs white overpowering, to say the least, and Daehyun looked so far gone. He was fucking into his hand, somehow working into a rhythm with Yongguk’s thrusts that synchronized perfectly, but the older wasn’t sure if he wanted to be done. Somewhere in the back of his mind he acknowledged the fact that he wouldn’t mind staying balls deep in Daehyun forever. The very idea made him groan and his dick throb in agreement. He swallowed thickly before reaching down to wrap his large hand around Daehyun’s changing the hooker’s pacing. The low growl he received in return was definitely worth it.

“Daehyun, baby, are you close?” he mumbled, secretly loving the way Daehyun had to shut his eyes and inhale sharply.

“I’m so close Yongguk, please,” he thrust his hips up in complaint of the slow strokes on his dick. He never did like gentle sex.

“Daehyun,” he said again, the way the name curled off his tongue making his heart race as hips offer sharper, messier snaps into Daehyun’s ass, “I need you to cum for me.”

He wasn’t positive, but Yongguk almost felt like this got him off more than the other, but he just couldn’t help himself. Daehyun just got him wound up so tight, every single thing he did just going straight to his dick.

Daehyun bit his lip, grunting and furrowing his brows before struggling to pump his dick faster regardless of Yongguk’s slow pace. It took four fast strokes before his was cumming all over his and Yongguk’s hands, leaving him a pliant heap on the bed. The older immediately jumped into action, pushing Daehyun’s knees to his chest to bury himself just a bit further, to fuck just a bit deeper. He cursed and moaned under his breath, the feeling of the younger tight around him almost too much. Yongguk was completely blinded by the sensations, the drugs still circling through his system before he came with grunt, pulling out to leave cum marks all across the younger’s thighs and stomach.

Daehyun laid still, simply panting and whimpering as Yongguk did all the work cleaning him up half heartedly.

“What are you doing, Yongguk? It’s going to be sticky if you don’t get everywhere cleaned,” he added with a sharp edge to his voice.

All he wanted to do was grab Yongguk by the hair and pull him down to kiss him and then cuddle him, but the other had different plans. His now shaky hands were wiping the cum of his stomach and dick, leaving everywhere else a cooling sticky mess. He tossed the warm rag he had grabbed after he regained his breathing and managed to pull out of Daehyun off the side, neglecting it for a moment more as he reached for one of the last two powder-filled bags. Daehyun’s eyes narrowed, but he kept his mouth shut as Yongguk obviously had his attention elsewhere.

It took eleven beats of Daehyun’s racing heart for a small amount of cocaine to be poured onto his dick. The pure powder caused a deep burn and a soft tingle in his skin, that he didn’t know if he loved it or hated, but if it was put there by Yongguk, then he would grow to appreciate it. His heart was racing in his chest as he looked up at a shaky, fatigued looking Yongguk, who only offered him a small smile before focusing back on his line. The older reached for the one-hundred dollar bill he had used earlier, unrolling it enough to push the cocaine in a neater line.

The entire scenario was making Daehyun’s head spin as he watched with wide eyes. This was new. Very, very new. He wasn’t used to Yongguk staying this long or doing more than two lines, and if he did, he would always mention it to Daehyun. But now it was as if Yongguk had made up his mind for the younger, no longer worrying about the other’s opinion as he hovered over Daehyun’s dick with a hungry look in his eye.

The money was rolled tightly in his hand, Yongguk’s knuckles a pale white from his tight grip as he hesitated mere inches from the drug. He slowly looked up at Daehyun, eyes unfocused and unsure. Nervously, Daehyun shifted to where he could grab Yongguk’s chin and turn his head to face him. He smiled gently at the older man before giving a small, definite nod.

It took a few moments, but soon Yongguk was relaxed, hovering over Daehyun’s dick once more as he placed a reassuring hand on the man’s thigh, thumb rubbing circles. This was exactly where he wanted to be. He wanted to use Daehyun’s body for everything and anything, keeping the man all to himself and away from the world. Or that’s what his sleep deprived, drug filled brain told him as he kissed the very base of Daehyun’s dick before going for the short line. Once again, it was followed by his warm tongue running up the length to gather the extra powder.

Yongguk sat back on his heels, letting the warmth spread throughout his body before leaning over to kiss the younger’s stomach. He felt sluggish, happy, warm, and all he wanted to do was bury his face in the hooker’s chest and just sleep. But before he let himself collapse into his drug induced stupor, he grabbed the rag and gently began to clean the other off, running it over smooth, sweaty skin. He heard a sigh of relief come from the other who watched him with half lidded eyes, as sleep finally began to wash over him.

It took less than five minutes for Yongguk to wipe down the other, then himself, before pushing everything that didn’t involve sleep off the bed. He groaned, falling next to Daehyun, who was inches from sleep, and leaned forward to give him a soft, sweet kiss. The other stiffened immediately, before sinking into the warm brush of lips against his own. All too soon, the feeling was gone and Yongguk was curling up against Daehyun’s chest, wrapping his arms around the younger’s thin waist and using his chest as a pillow.

As Daehyun was being tugged into sleep, he couldn’t help but think that Bang Yongguk was sometimes too cute to be a drug lord.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done cocaine, nor snorted it off a dick, but when it comes to Yongguk, I probably would. I mean, what? Um, I have a weakness for drug lord au's.


End file.
